Chaos thy name is Hogwarts
by Aster941
Summary: Where Hermione & Draco are hell bent on revenge and Hogwarts gets its usual dose of entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I am not JKR = Do not own Harry Potter**

**AN : This is my first story also my first attempt at writing hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

**_Where Hogwarts defines rumors_**

Have you ever heard the muggle saying empty vessels make more noise…?

Now picture this, a castle (namely me!) with hundreds of empty heads,

Here to fill their said empty heads with knowledge, which these days seem to be too complicated for them.

Now these empty heads interact with each other

These interactions was some time later named as 'Gossip' by a intelligent mortal

I would have used the word "Discussed" but that would have been a major insult to the word

Because in my hundred years of experience and from what I have grasped of this language, is that Discussions are done with certain amount of "FACTS", which these empty heads seem to conveniently forget.

I guess that was the reason the really intelligent mortal came up with this name "Gossip" because it doesn't contain even a pinch of Fact

It contains what that intelligent mortal later named "Rumors" which these empty heads believe is a fact

And then they 'Discuss', which as I said earlier will be referred to as 'Gossip' from now on, for the sake of sanity of those few intelligent mortals and mine of course

Now why did the intelligent mortal felt there should be difference in rumors & facts?

Because rumor is exactly what the facts isn't

Let's see...

Here's how a rumor begins,

Empty head no. 1 listens in on Empty head no. 2 & Empty head no. 3,

Now an intelligent mortal will feel 'why should one listen in on others talk?'

Exactly, because the intelligent mortal believes that if he was supposed to listen to the 'Talks' he should have been invited either as active participant or a silent observer, but the main point is he should have been 'INVITED'

In case of a moderately intelligent mortal he would have feel 'now that I have listen to their talks I should just leave it at that, as its none of my business'

Exactly, and he would have a turned around and forgotten that such a talk had taken place.

So do you understand the importance of the existence of an Empty head in this scenario?

Because here the Empty head no. 1 not just listens to the talk (which the intelligent mortal would never do) but also passes this useless piece of knowledge (which the moderately intelligent mortal would never do) to Empty head no. 4 (please note the importance of Empty head again) who then takes the responsibility of passing this knowledge to some other Empty head or Empty head**s**

But this doesn't stop here,

Because the Empty head no. 4 not just takes the responsibility of passing the information bestowed on him by Empty head no. 1 but also goes a step further by inserting his own views of what he believes of the scenario

And so a slightly new version of the information floats in the minds of other Empty heads,

Seeing that their predecessor has taken such liberties of changing the information they take it as their responsibility to further this knowledge with their necessary corrections.

And so by the time this knowledge reaches Empty head no. 2 & Empty head no. 3 (the poor Empty heads who were spied by the other Empty head), they wonder as to when They were a part of This talk, seeing that the information reaching them hardly had anything which they discussed (here we can safely use the word discussed because this part of the information is the only part which actually holds facts)

So thus begins the great journey of Mr. Rumor

Housing a large amount of empty heads I can safely assure you that these rumors do nothing good... except maybe entertain us...

It can be on a small scale involving few nobodies, so that it may not interest many

But if it involves some not-so-nobodies (at least in the castle), it is destined to reach many ears and seeing that those ears are attached to mouths, it is bound to create new and more exciting and some time even hilarious versions

In my long existence I have resorted to different things for my entertainment

All forms of these entertainments tend to lose its charms after a while (for me after some fifty years maybe)

But since the last few decades the mortals in my castle have taken the meaning of what many muggles call it 'Freedom of speech' seriously

And since that fateful day (at least for me) I have been entertained without fail

And so till present day I have never been bored with its repetition because one thing which these empty heads are good at is creating something out of nothing and one should never forget about the lengths of their creativity

So as I said earlier empty vessel make more noise

But what I didn't add was that Empty Heads make worse noise,

Trust me I can attest to that


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately I am still not JKR ...  
**

**AN : Two updates in a matter of hours... but there is going to be a small wait for the later one's, Njoy!**

**Chapter 2: Hermione & Draco's fight**

_**Where Draco insults Hermione**_

"I swear when that ferret comes in front of me next time I am going to hex him so bad, that he won't be able to sit straight till the next decade" said a very angry Ronald Weasley

"That is when you can get through your detention which will start in next 10 minutes" said a surprisingly calm Harry Potter

"And if you end up missing this detention Ronald you will be not only loosing Gryffindor some points but also a lot of precious time which you could spend studying, we are in our OWL's year if you have forgotten..." and so went on the normal lectures of Hermione Granger

While one of her friend Harry continued to ignore her for the divination book sitting in front of him,

Her other friend namely Ron just gaped at her and then at Harry

"Does anyone here shares my sentiments about the unfair treatment I am been given by Professor Bat and the sufferings I am going through because of the ferret" asked a absolutely annoyed Ron

He did get a lot of response this time

"Professor Bat... Oh Merlin that was a good one Ron" comes from Seamus Finnigan as he laughs merrily

"Sentiments, do you even know the meaning of it?" comes rather scathingly from Ginny Weasley his sister

"What's new about the unfair treatment... If you don't get unfair treatment in Professor Snape's class then that would be something new" comes from Angelina Johnson who continues to flip through her Witch Weekly magazine

"Don't call him Professor Bat... in fact don't call his name in front of me" comes from Neville Longbottom who whimpers just at the thought of said professor

"How about we give you some fair treatment by offering these sweets Ronnie our brother" comes from Fred Weasley his brother who seems eager to get to him and see the result, while his other twin is trying to sneak on him to actually do it

"Who is ferret?" comes from some first year who asks his equally confused other first year friend

"You now have only 5 minutes" comes from a still calm Harry

"... you are responsible to choose your career and that needs enough of good grades for you to easily pass through most of the choices, and that can only happen if you spend at least 5 hours apart from your usual school work..." comes from a still flustered Hermione

Ron realizing that no one had bothered to answer him in positive decides to concentrate on Harry who was at least neutral...

It takes him approximately 15 seconds to process what Harry had said and then he was off with a loud "Bloody hell! I am late"

"...potions is a necessary requirement for anyone going into being a Healer or auror, then you have transfi...what?" asks Hermione as she feels someone tapping on her shoulder

She looks up from her History of magic book into the blue eyes of her friend Ginny

"Ron's already gone" she says smiling at Hermione

While the other girl in question becomes finally aware of her surrounding and she realizes that Ron has indeed left and Harry is now drooling on his divination homework

She sighs knowing she often has the tendency to go on a rampage when it comes to lecturing her boys about importance of education, whose responses are usually a blank face

At least this time there responses were different... even if one was absent... and the other was drooling...

"Want to join me for a walk before heading to dinner" asks Ginny as she rolls her homework and packs it in her satchel

"Sure" comes a small reply from the older witch as she sighs and does the same with her homework

Making sure that their things are packed the two female Gryffindor make their way out of the portrait hole

It takes a matter of few minutes for Ginny to get Hermione's mood up, at least marginally

They are so involved in their topic of discussion that they don't notice someone coming from the opposite direction

That is until the same someone draws their attention,

"Well, well, well, look who we have here... the mudblood and the blood traitor... no wonder the hallway was stinking so badly" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy the ferret who had been the reason of Ron's detention

Hermione who was annoyed enough with her friend's antics earlier and not to forget her anger with the swot standing in front of her, decided to get it all out on the said blond specimen

"Look here Malfoy, you have already achieved making the remaining hours of our day unfortunate by showing your face so why not just bugger off and after you do that make sure to go check your nose in Infirmary seeing you are confused with the stench that is actually coming from the human boulders standing beside you"

Malfoy was obviously angry but inside he was already heaving a huge sigh as he looked at the two afore mentioned boulders who continued to look at him and the two girls with blank faces as if they have switched off their brains and were only working on Imperious, not really realizing they were just insulted

"Granger I think it's you who should get checked... Merlin knows how many diseases you must be spreading here with your filthy blood... but then again we don't wont Madam Pomfrey getting ill know do we..."

Hermione was reaching her limits and just wanted to blast the offending ferret, when Ginny butted in

"Don't worry Malfoy; Madam Pomfrey will be more worried with your health status once we get through you if you don't shut your trap soon."

"Ohh... look Crabbe-Goyle... I am soo... scared" said Malfoy to which the two human boulders start laughing

"After the stunt you pulled on Ron today you better be prepare for anything" said Hermione as she slowly took her wand out knowing that Malfoy was doing the same

"Of course... let's see... umm... what you suggest a Protego were ever I go... or that might be useless if you Avada me with your amazing skills... ohm Merlin! I am screwed for sure" he said dramatically, while his boulders had already taken a protective step in front of the blond

But the blond seem to underestimate the girls as he moved one of the boulders and took a intimidating step in front of Hermione keeping a healthy distance between them yet somehow stepping in to her personal space,

Hermione was sure she heard something along the lines 'wouldn't want to catch some germs' but then she was distracted when he started saying

"You know what Granger I am in extremely good mood so I will let you without hexing your filthy self"

"MALFOY! Fucking move out before I hex YOU to kingdom come, seeing as I AM NOT IN GOOD MOOD" bellowed a very angry Hermione

She was really loosing it,

a. She was hungry

b. She was annoyed as it is

c. It was Malfoy what other reason does one need to hex him

What did happen though was rather unexpected, so one can't blame Hermione for standing stock still as ice cold water was poured unceremoniously on her

"Well, thought would wash out that potty mouth of yours Granger, anyway I did say I won't hex you but I never mentioned about not charming something on you... have a great day mudblood, blood-traitor" and with that Malfoy turned around soon followed by his still laughing boulders

Ginny who seemed as shocked as Hermione was stand still through all this, but was able to recover from her shock faster than her friend

Looking back at her friend who was still frozen but breathing (rather deeply as if to control herself) she decided to take matters in her hand and launched well aimed three consecutive bat-bogey hex which she was well known for but unfortunately it bounded off Malfoy as if he was expecting it, he looked behind him and laughed at the now furious Ginny and walked away leaving his two bumbling bodyguards to stumble behind him with their boogies battling in front of their faces

She looked one more time at her friend and then grabbed her wrist and ran towards the nearest washroom.

It was merely few seconds after she brought Hermione inside and had just locked the door, when she heard a blast from behind her

She looked behind her to find Hermione (who seemed to have already dried herself and had managed to blast a hole through one of the basins in a matter of few seconds it took her to lock the door) pacing the length of the bathroom muttering furiously, which suspiciously sounded as different ways of killing Draco Malfoy

Knowing it would be another few minutes before Hermione will finally calm down enough to talk some sense, Ginny decided to repair the broken basin,

_Thank Merlin for magic or they would have been serving detention for this till the end of their Hogwarts career, _thought Ginny

"... boil him over my potion cauldron, which is after cutting him in to fine little pieces..." were just some of the more innocent thoughts Hermione voiced out

Ginny deciding it was high time to intervene, timidly spoke,

"Err... Hermione sweetie maybe you want to just sit down and calm yourself"

"No! Ginny I Don't want to calm down... first he bumps into Harry today morning making the juice jar fall on him, because of which he had to go change his robes at the end of the breakfast making him late for potion which in turn ended up with us losing 15 points, then he interchanged Ron's ingredient ending with him not only in Infirmary but also losing 25 points, and then he asked his bodyguards to bully Neville in getting his toad and set it on Professor McGonagall making us lose yet another 10 points and now this...AHHH... I had just had enough with that git" she continued to fume

Ginny thinking it better decided not to remind of her strip down the stairs earlier today because of the said git

"Ohh... and how can I forget the morning incident where he hexed me making me trip down the stairs in front of the great hall and where I fall on top of SNAPE!"

_Well_ thought Ginny _I didn't remind her that at least _

"He is so going to regret messing with us" said Hermione as she looked in to the mirror her image looked that of ferocious lioness

Ginny then remembered the speed at which Hermione had managed to not just dry herself but also blow a hole in the basin (which was now back to normal thanks to Ginny's _Reparo_) something impressive like the ferocious lioness would do and that's what she said

"Harry wasn't lying when he mentioned that your magic becomes more impressive when you are aggressive"

Hermione was a bit confused at this direction of their talks and continued to blink at Ginny from the mirror

"Listen Hermione I know Malfoy is a git and what he did should deserve some real hexes & jinxes but now is not the time and between Snape and that toad we might as good as give up our house trophy to the Slytherins, if we indeed do something" said Ginny

Hermione looked at Ginny though this time with a thoughtful expression,

"You know Ginny you are probably right" said Hermione

Ginny nodded satisfied, smiling at herself for a job well done,

She was yet to congratulate her properly when she noticed THAT look

THAT look which Fred Weasley & George Weasley are popular to sport

BUT not Hermione Granger

THAT look which is often seen on Ronald Weasley & even Harry Potter

BUT not on Hermione Granger

THAT look when Ginny Weasley (yours truly) holds, people start running in other directions

BUT NOT HERMIONE GRANGER

Because when Hermione Granger sports THAT look it means, somebody should soon start listing their last wishes

And apparently that somebody was Draco Malfoy

No one can blame Ginny Weasley for this, seeing in spite of the fact that Malfoy was a git, a ferret, an evil cockroach (Hermione's words), a brat, moron, etc. She did try to divert Granger disaster

But apparently luck was not with Draco Malfoy

"Her...He...Hermione" came from the stuttering voice of Ginny

"We can't afford to lose any more points" said Hermione as she continued calmly with THAT look, while Ginny waited for the sure shot BUT which would follow

"So we wouldn't hex or jinx Malfoy" this time Hermione Granger smirked

A smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy cry proudly,

That was if he was ever proud of Hermione Granger

And not to forget if it wasn't aimed at him

"Th... then wha...what are we... going to do" asked Ginny but feeling wary of her friend

"We my dear friend will be ACCIDENTALLY going to talk in front of Lavender & Parvati" said Hermione as if that explained everything

Ginny though was able to understand as much as she could understand her History of Magic lessons, that is to say Nothing

"Come now let's have dinner before heading to our dormitories for some girl talk" said Hermione and she Giggled

Ginny though stood rooted to the bathroom floor as her friend opened the door beckoning her to join all the while humming to some unknown song

She contemplated whether to join or to hide

But then decided to join and watch the fun, reminding that she was not the one to face Hermione Granger

It was only when she had reached the Great hall (where everyone were oblivious to the innocent looking devil walking in front of her and were stuffing their faces until their stomachs bust and that did not include Ron) that something hit her,

Especially when she saw the Gossiping duo namely Lavender & Parvati

Her eyes widened as she continued to look at them and slowly she turned to look at Malfoy at the Slytherin's table (who had a smirk plastered on his face which immediately turned in to frown when he saw Hermione smirking at HIM) and for the first time in her life she felt pity for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately I am still not JKR ...  
**

**AN : Wondering... if I am horrible writer... Please Review...  
**

**Chapter 3: Hermione's plan of action**

_**Where Hermione plan's on revenge and Ginny is dragged in between**_

Dinner at Hogwarts was always a boisterous affair, and today it was nothing different

Hermione was eating food with her usual perfection only the expression on her face seemed different; it looked like she was imagining somebody instead of the meat on her plate

Ginny seemed to be fidgeting while eating her food, fidgeting while drinking water, fidgeting on her seat... well fidgeting in general

There was something there which seem to give a bad signal,

A signal which screamed 'Run when you have time', at least Ginny seem to project that

So Harry being the neighborhood hero, decided to help the damsel or damsels... in distress (at least he thought it was distress)

"So anything interesting you have to share with me?" he asked more to Ginny "The fidgeting damsel" than Hermione "The damsel who didn't look in distress but seem to plan some distress"

Ginny literally bounced from her seat at Harry's sound and then seem to fidget even more if that was possible

"Nothing Harry just the usual, did you complete your charms essay" asked Hermione nonchalantly, totally changing the topic

Harry was confused to say the least and not to forget successfully distracted "We had charms essay? When did Flitwick give us homework?"

"When you and Ron were playing duck fight with your fake wands, that was two days back which in other words also means the essay is due for tomorrow and charms is our first class Immediately after breakfast" she said this all while arranging her second course, it looked like she was discussing about the weather forecast

Harry gave her a blank look wondering why he had wasted his time earlier in doing his divination homework than this, than he remembered that was because he was not aware of the said essay

_Poor Ron was screwed enough, with this rate he would be going at it till early morning _he thought

He inspected his almost finished dinner and decided that he had filled enough for surviving till the breakfast and quickly made his way to the entrance door

He was about to walk out when he remembered something and walked down again to Hermione who answered him before he could open his mouth "Essay on animating in-animate things" and with that Harry ran off in the general direction of Gryffindor tower.

Ginny was totally still for the moment contemplating the scene which took in front of her totally forgetting her dinner, she was just getting back to her fidgeting when Hermione nudged her,

Looking at the elder girl she noticed she was moving two seats down towards the gossiping duo

"Well ladies what do you say for some girl talk tonight, I was totally done with my work so was wondering that maybe we can catch on the news" asked Hermione in such a fake excited voice that Ginny herself felt like nodding her head in acceptance of the said excitement if she wasn't wary of her devil-in-friend's mask

Apparently her wariness didn't extend to the duo as they squealed with unbridled happiness at the mere name of 'Girl Talk'

Ginny sighed knowing that there was nothing now one could do to save Draco Malfoy from the wrath of Hermione Granger

_Well_ she thought _why should she care any way, May as well help and enjoy the ride to Draco Malfoy's doom._

* * *

Draco Malfoy maybe coward occasionally (after all he was not some **Stupid** Brave **Stupid** Gryffindor) but it was not in his nature to back out of something or regret doing something

Some people said that was because he was way too arrogant to do that (It mainly included **Stupid** Gryffindors and maybe some stupid Gryffindor like Ravenclaws & Hufflepuffs)

While some people said it was his insane curiosity that made him do that in the first place (mainly his mother and some of his annoyingly close friends)

Curiosity you may ask?...

Yes according to one Blaise Zabini, he (Draco Malfoy... yours handsomely) was Curious to see how much can Granger's hair puff up when he is annoying her

According to one Theodore Nott, he (yup again me...) was curious to see if Granger can actually shoot hexes through her eyes as it turns bright when he annoys her

According to Narcissa Malfoy, he (well you-know-who?) was curious to see that whether Granger is still the only person he knows who is able to keep at par with his insult marathon

And according to Pansy Parkinson, he (not going to bother) has some hidden Sexual Tension towards Granger

One can only guess Draco's reaction to these 'point-of-view', so it wasn't surprising to know that Draco was not in mood to discuss about his recent run-in with the resident bush-head to his supposed close friends, but he couldn't help but share the unsettling look on one Hermione Granger across the entrance hall

It would have been normal to see Hermione Granger this deliriously happy while talking to Pothead or Weasel or maybe even the she-weasel but not towards the gossiping banshees named Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil

"Well she must have finally given in to firewhiskey the Weasley twins had stolen, one can't blame her though she has stood beside that two nutcases for four years now" was the response which came from Blaise who was sitting to Draco's right

"Or maybe she is planning to pounce on Draco" came from a very amused Theo who was sitting in front of him

Draco who was busy analyzing Granger's behavior was suddenly brought back to the Slytherin table with Theo's comment

"Nott!"

"I meant in regards of revenge for something you must have done" Theo added quickly as he smirked amused at Draco, while Blaise and Pansy where silently laughing behind their spoons,

_Some friends they are..._

Knowing that his friends were having fun at his cost he gave them a disgruntled "Sod Off!" and walked towards his dormitories, he didn't know what Granger's behavior meant and he was definitely not curious to know either (no matter what his friends said or believed) right now he needed some beauty sleep, no matter what Draco Malfoy had to always look Immaculate and not to forget when he was refreshed from a good night's sleep he was best at his bitchy behavior (Pansy's words) after all he had to keep up with his image while facing everyone tomorrow (including his annoying friends)

* * *

Hermione looked around her dormitory;

It was perfectly set up... just like she had planned

It had taken her small detour to library to complete the Look for their 'Girl Talk', Ginny was seating on Hermione's bed cross legged in her baggy pajamas, Parvati had gone down to the kitchen to bring them some hot chocolate and something to nibble on during their Girl time, while Lavender was getting ready for their 'Girl Talk' (apparently it also included parchment and sparkling quill)

Yes it was set and soon enough the two girls settled in the dormitory filled with excitement which seemed to bubble out from them like the potions cauldron in Snape's classes

"So did you hear that Anthony Goldstein swings the other way" this came from Lavender Brown as soon as Parvati had handed them their hot chocolates

Let's say that by the time Lavender completed her sentence three glasses of hot chocolate stopped on their journey to the destined lips

"Are you serious?" that came from Parvati who seemed to be the first to come out of their temporary stupor

"Yes ! Surprising isn't it, especially after that massive break up with Marlene just last week, apparently Anthony was pinning for Marlene's twin brother Marcus" continued Lavender

Hermione & Ginny stared at each other, both of them surprisingly entertained with the news presented before them

Hermione had an epiphany

Maybe she should be a part of this 'Girl talks' more than often, they may not gain some superior knowledge or education but it was definitely educating in other aspects and to top it all it was also highly entertaining

Ginny asked Lavender how she came to know about this piece of news

"Oh ! Clara Lewis from Hufflepuff told me and Cho (Hermione cringed), which she had heard when Hannah who was telling Susan that she had heard it from Jessica who happens to be Marlene's roommate..." and so went on the blabbering story of the Gossip mill of Hogwarts soon followed with corresponding stories of the other people who were part (some fortunate and most other unfortunate) of this grapevine

It was almost Half past 12 when Hermione finally realized that she was here on a mission,

She couldn't help but be amused at the amount of creativity people perceived when talking about someone Else's business, and what better way to make something out of nothing (for her mission) so deciding to play her cards she started her act

"Say Lavender or Parvati do you guys know anything about Veelas ?"

That brought about immediate reaction from all the involved parties

Lavender & Parvati who had been about to start a new gossip topic looked at her with blank expression

While Ginny who seemed to have been drifting between waking and sleeping was suddenly wide awake looking like a deer caught in headlight

"Sorry, Veelas?" asked Parvati who again seemed to be the first one to come out of the stupor

"Yup I was just curious, so the books" she said nodding behind at the small tower of books she had retrieved from Library as accessories for her act

Both Lavender & Parvati looked behind her and then back at her with perfect synchronization (which impressed Hermione)

"And what say, got you so curious about veelas, planning for some extra credit?" came a hopeful question from Lavender already digging for some gossip

There was this obvious glint in their eyes which was a total give away of their curiosity

Ginny meanwhile had turn in to a spectator in the tennis court (i.e. if she knew what a tennis court was) from the deer she was a while back

"Actually it was a rather weird talk I heard in the library that got me curious" answered Hermione with a perfectly acted troubled expression on her face.

As expected, the words "talk" & "heard" had both Lavender and Parvati, straighten out & lean in all at the same time

**BINGO !** Thought Hermione

While Ginny's eyes slowly started widening as everything slowly dawned on her

"What did you hear and from whom?" this came from an almost breathless Parvati

"Well you see I was going about my business of finding advanced transfiguration copy for the essay Professor McGonagall gave us yesterday, and then I was so involved in the passage which talked..."

"Hermione who did you hear talking?" cut Lavender after losing her patience with Hermione's adventure of homework

Hermione who didn't appreciate being cut off while talking, scrunched up her face,

OK... so she wanted to delay the revelation a bit by being dramatic and then maybe she just got a bit carried away with her explanation but she had really found an interesting passage in the transfiguration book which she had read not today but three days back, but nevertheless the point was, she didn't like being disrupted in her talks

Deciding that she can disregard their impatience this time she went on for her dramatic news introduction

"Ok Ok ! well as I was saying while I was reading through this passage, I heard someone murmuring behind me" this seem to get the attention of the duo as they leaned more in their seats hanging onto Hermione's every word

"and then I wondered who would be here sitting in the library at this time when most everyone usually goes relax in their common rooms after the hectic school hour, so I got up to ask whoever it was to tone down their voice if anything" said Hermione and then took a dramatic pause for breathing

This time even Ginny seemed to be leaning in a bit, her eyes even wider than before

"And then to my surprise I find the most absurd scene playing in front of me" this time she paused to produce few giggles for effect, she had to just imagine Malfoy's face tomorrow for that

"I saw him talking to an owl as if answering the letter he was holding in his hand, and so being the curious person I am I tried to listen what he was talking and that's when I heard it" she paused

Parvati was gripping Lavender painfully but the later seemed to be oblivious as she asked "what did you hear" or rather whispered while Parvati nodded

"He was talking about how just telling him about being a Veela can help him find his mate, and that he has to do that soon seeing in merely two years he will turn seventeen... also adding something about mating" she said this with a contemplative look as if trying to remember the words

By this time both Lavender and Parvati were sporting wide eyes and poor Ginny looked like she was struggling some were between shocked and amused

"Veela... oh Merlin... we have a Veela at Hogwarts! Where, how ... who is it?" came from Lavender while Parvati continued to watch Hermione opened mouth

"Oh didn't I say that... though I am still not sure if he was serious about the veela thing..." she said but was soon enough cut off again

This time by Parvati "Just tell us who is he?"

Hermione looked up innocently at the duo and then at Ginny who was sure that she saw That Look! Again

And then she went for the kill

"Draco Malfoy of 'course"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Still not JKR...  
**

**Chapter 4: Rumor has it…**

_**Where rumor spreads about Draco being a veela and is looking for his mate**_

It was like any other Wednesday morning at Hogwarts where students milled around Great Hall stuffing anything edible on the table while trying to complete some last minute homework (Ron being one of them) while some still finding it difficult to keep their eyes open and the rest _talking_

It was barely few minutes since the beginning of breakfast that the small majority which made up the 'rest' of the Hogwarts population had completed their job of _talking_ and now the 'rest' included quite a large majority

So it wasn't surprising when, Draco Malfoy entered and most everyone went silent

And those who weren't silent, went silent because of the silence that had suddenly filled the Hall

The point being made is, everyone was silent

Draco being the chauvinistic arrogant and egoistic git that he was (that's what the Gryffindors believed), didn't bother to give it a second thought and presumed it to be his superbly dashing looks that might have had the Hogwarts population speechless, after all he did look exceedingly handsome today if he say so himself

And so the blond guy named Draco Malfoy continued on his journey to slytherin table with more than necessary aristocratic gait to his steps

He had barely just settled on his seat when there was flurry of moments beside him and then a pungent smell hit his nose like Hogwarts Express

_Was it just him or did he smell the most ostentatious, most atrocious, most excrementitious (etc.) combination of perfume(s) in his surrounding_

He was sure if it wasn't for his deeply ingrained table manners he might have puked then and there

So he slowly looked around him trying to take in his surroundings and was horrified to see what seemed like most of the girls in slytherin struggling to sit beside him,

As his eyes ventured further he noticed the scenario on the next table (which belonged to Ravenclaw) to be same as his, only they were trying to struggle for seats in front of him

Looking around for his friends he saw them hunched over at the end of table, laughing their asses off

Clearly confused he looked beside him when he felt someone touching him on the thigh and totally freaked out at the heavy bosoms girl at his right, he ran towards the end of the table towards his friend and sat down between Theo and Adrian not before casting 'Protego' and at least five different types of wards he knew

It was not that the young Malfoy loved attention, he adored being in the center of attention of everyone

But right now it didn't feel like he was center of attraction more like bunch of thestrals trying to turn him in to their breakfast

"What in Merlin's baggy pants is going on over here" he asked his friends who were still busy laughing, also he noticed that the aforementioned population of ladies were drifting towards him again

His friends finally noticing his presence tried to get over their fit of laughter, thankfully Adrian Pucey though thoroughly amused was able to answer him, unlike his 'Close-Friends' he was not bent over the table in hysterics

"Malfoy you never mentioned to have Veela blood in your family?" he asked in response to his question

Draco did a double take at that

"What? I have Veela blood in my family? And why am I not aware of that? Hell! Who said this I had Veela blood in my family?" came a rather disgruntled and deformed reply from Malfoy when he noticed the words slip from Adrian's mouth, further he noticed that his Slytherin female counter parts were trying to poke around the ward he had created as well as for some reason glaring at Pansy who was sitting in front of Draco beside Blaise, both of whom were still busy laughing

"Don't know Who... but definitely know what they said" said Adrian as he too looked at the girls trying to breach Malfoy's ward

Before Draco could question Adrian more on the situation, a very annoyed and angry Professor Snape came down from the Great table

"Stop behaving like a bunch of love-sick Hufflepuffs and get down to your Respective seats, or I will be force to take 10 points off each" hissed Snape at the herd of girls tethering behind Malfoy

Thankfully the girls were able to understand his threat and settled back to their seats with as much dignity they could garner as possible though not without giving Malfoy one last look of longing (to which Malfoy shuddered)

"Mr. Malfoy I hope that we won't be listening to this blubbering non-sense at lunch, see to it" said Snape and with that he walked off from the Great Hall with his dramatic flourish of robes

"Snape knows it ? the whole great table knows it, everyone in the Great Hall knows it, Damn! Even Crabbe, Goyle and Loony the most oblivious people at Hogwarts know it... So why the BLOODY MERLIN I AM NOT AWARE OF IT"

His outburst seem to set off his friends again in to hysterics (which they had calmed down because of Snape) Crabbe & Goyle too, as Draco had mentioned were laughing and Luna Lovegood the crazy Ravenclaw seemed to be giving him a contemplative look as if he was the new species she had created.

So it was again Adrian who put him out of his sufferings

"Malfoy as I mentioned earlier, we are given to believe that you are Veela"

Draco looked at him as if he had clearly lost his marbles

"Excuse me, What?"

"Yup! Malfoy a veela, according to most of the female population it explains your 'UN-NATURALLY NATURAL' looks" He said smirking at Draco, his amusement clearly written over his face

_UN-naturally natural looks... Veela... What the... _Draco's thought process came to an abrupt stop at the 'Veela'

"Is that why the girls... bloody hell... I am not a Veela... Bloody Merlin... whoever spread this... I am going to kill them with my bare hands -"

He proceeded to add few more of his creative thoughts added by his violent action of hands as if he was about strangle someone's neck, Draco would have happily continued but then he heard a very distinct but still very clear voice

"He looks angry" said a voice

"Do you think he is angry because he could not find his mate" said another voice

"What if he thinks that the attention must have sacred his mate... Oh Merlin ! what if he has actually found his mate" joined a third voice seemingly a bit disappointed at the thought

By this time he was sure at least half of the Slytherin table have heard the supposed whispered gossip

Draco looked aghast as in front of him the news started spreading like wild fire in forbidden forest (unfortunately not burning anyone)

"Well looks like it's going to be a looooong day" said Pansy as his friends once again succumbed to the bubbling laughter and this time even Adrian joined them

* * *

Hermione was very proud of herself as she saw Draco Malfoy's face turning paler and paler with the hours that went by, as with each hour new information got added to the story of Malfoy being Veela and what was more?... it turned more and more ridiculous as the hours went on

Suffice to say Hermione Granger was a very happy lady today

She felt like skipping from one class to another but knew that would be pointing all the fingers to herself also added with a banner which screams 'I MADE MALFOY MISERABLE'

And so being the sensible girl that she was, kept herself calm

By the time she finished transfiguration (final class of the day) Harry was looking at her oddly, Ron seemed to drool on his transfiguration book (nothing different there), and Prof. McGonagall had given Her a deathly glare

And that was when Hermione realized she was smiling to herself

Okay... maybe she was not that successful at keeping herself calm, she was way too excited

She Hermione Granger the Brightest witch of her age, A girl who swears her life by books, A girl who is a standing example of an Ideal student,

Had PRETENDED to study

With this shocking realization Hermione decided it was high time she concentrate on her studies, it was her OWL year for God sake

Glad that she had at least achieved an Outstanding in making Malfoy suffer, she exited Transfiguration with determination in her eyes

She was soon met by Ginny

"So looks like everything is going as planned" said Ginny as she looked around herself to ensure their conversation was secured from untrusty ears

"Of course what do you expect from 'The Brightest Witch of her age'" she smirked

"Now all we have to do is add fuel to the fire" she continued

"Fuel? What?" came Ginny's confused reply

Hermione shook her head as she explained

"It's a muggle term, what I meant was that we have to keep the rumor alive"

"Oh... well then we don't have to worry about that as you guessed Lavender & Parvati had done enough of that, did you hear the latest version?" asked Ginny as they continued on their way to Gryffindor tower

Every were they looked each and every student seemed to be engrossed in the latest piece of Gossip

Ginny swore that she even saw a set of paintings gossiping

"And what is that?" asked Hermione totally amused with her success

"That Malfoy has to find his mate and consummate their relation before he is seventeen or he will die a painful death"

As Ginny finished her sentence both the Gryffindor came to a standstill, rooted at the edge of the staircase they looked at each other and then both promptly burst in to laughter

"Oh My God ! This is absolutely fantastic" Hermione tried to control her laughter as the stitch that formed in her stomach was starting to become painful

Ginny wasn't much different as they supported themselves and somehow managed to reach the Gryffindor common-room which seemed to be alive with activity much like the whole school if not more, after all the rumor did belong to their favorite enemy

They both stood there observing the scene before them, most of them were still gossiping excitedly about the latest development in the Malfoy-Veela News, the others mainly girls seem to be giggling excitedly about who would be the mate of Handsome (Hermione almost puked at that) Malfoy, while the remaining few seem to find the news hilarious and were cackling widely much like Ginny and her while ago

Ginny slowly turned towards Hermione both of them smirked at each other for a job well done and then Ginny asked

"Hermione what do you think Malfoy is doing right now"

* * *

Draco was seriously considering to Avada the next person who would ask him if he could produce Wings (that came from some annoying second year Ravenclaw), or ask him if he could dance and teach them (this came from some overly excited fourth year Hufflepuff), or ask him if he found his mate (this came from a nosy sixth year Slytherin), or ask him if he would really die if he doesn't find his mate (this came from a disturbingly cheerful Gryffindor seventh year)

He has been harassed by any and every other person he came across (including his friends who seem to be in their element in guessing Draco's Lucky mate) and was clearly frustrated

The usually immaculate blond looked more and more frazzled and was sure that his hair was never going to recover from the shock of thorough pulling he had made them go through today

For a moment he was confused whether to be worried about his hair taking on Harry Potter Style or about the beeline of disgusting smelling girls surrounding him, he was curious as to why the girls found it necessary to bath themselves in horrid smelling perfumes which achieved nothing but a headache for the blond, but according to Theodore Nott this was their way of over-powering Malfoy's 'non-existent' Veela senses which will help him find his mate better

It was true, according to a fourth year Ravenclaw who was heard talking to her friend which was eavesdropped by Blaise Zabini, One of the ways in which a Veela could find their mate was by their smell

There were of course other methods and Draco had been unlucky enough to suffer through all of it,

One, when a stick-like figure wearing Ravenclaw robes had pounced on him literally tearing his lips off his face, literally going for the 'Kiss and tell' way

Two, when a innocent looking Hufflepuff had Underhandedly given him water to drink which he later on realized was sleeping draught, in hopes that he will be able to see his mate in his dreams

Three, when a hefty Millicent Bulstrode had choked Draco's mouth with her wrist and demanded to bite her and taste her blood

To put it mildly Draco Malfoy was a walking-talking set of nerves by the end of the day that he didn't even have the courage to step in the Great hall for the dinner

His only thoughts as he buried himself in his silk sheets (after warding the door to his dormitory than warding his four poster, his sheets even his pillows) were he was going to make the person who made this rumor, miserable for their rest of Hogwarts life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Still not JKR...**

**AN : Sorry for the delay but after having to take care of a recently discharged patient, juggling a job and studies you get very little time for anything and then when I look at my account I realize that I have hardly anyone who reads this makes you feel more disheartened, but after contemplating for some time I realized if for no-one I will update for my few dedicated readers. **

**Thank you BriseisRose, Kermit 304, cosmoGirl666, annaea3077 and keep reviewing !  
**

**Chapter 5: The ferret awakens & so does a pink toad**

_**Where Draco has enough and decides to find the culprit and Umbridge is annoyed**_

If Draco Malfoy felt Wednesday was hell than it was nothing compared to the following days he had to go through

By Saturday Draco Malfoy was already declared to be on death bed because his 'Mate' has apparently rejected him

He had had enough when he started receiving condolences for his own death from some students (which he was sure had to be those Gryffindor gits)

And so there sat the Slytherin king in his dormitories contemplating his next action

He had to find the culprit behind this, he was sure that this rumor was purposefully created to make him suffer

He wondered who would do it, then realizing that the list included more than half of Hogwarts decided to make plan B

"Blaise I need you to do some digging" he said cornering his Italian dorm/class mate

Not many people knew but the usually silent and brooding Italian was the biggest information center at Hogwarts

Ask him about the ministry politics,

he knew it

Ask him about the Hogwarts policy making,

he knew it (some times before even Draco, whose father was one of the trustee)

Ask him about the latest gossip in pure-blood society,

he knew it

Ask him about the latest gossip in muggle world,

he knew it !

One doesn't even need to guess whether he was aware of Hogwarts gossip, it would be taken for granted

"You will be surprised to know that this is the most ambiguous rumor mill I have come across" said Blaise

"What do you mean you are not able to track the source" that came as a quite a shock for the blond

"Yup, I started digging before you could even bother to ask but so far the closest I could get to was that someone overheard you in library" said Blaise while twirling his wand in his hand looking cold and unconcerned for the world yet his small twitching of eyebrows showed Draco that he was becoming curious too

"It goes to prove that I was right in thinking, someone purposefully created this rumor" said Draco more to himself than Blaise

Blaise who was still contemplating suddenly stood up

"Tell me Draco who did you mess up with, in the past few days" asked Blaise as he paced in front of the blond's bed

"Well if you want a list of name take Hogwarts roll for all year cut out the slytherins except for few first years and you will get your prime suspect" said Draco sarcastically

Blaise stopped his pacing and smirked at the blond

"Is their any specific Gryffindors who might top the list" amusement clearly reflecting on his face

Draco's though turned sour just at the thought of the 'Specific' Gryffindors

"they are always at the top of the list Blaise, its already known of them, that they are too good to hide behind the gossip mill, trust me if it was one of them, I wont be needing the grapevine I will be able to hear it with my own ears" said Draco confidently

Assured with his knowledge of the Golden trio

Blaise sighed thinking better to leave it than argue with him

"Well I still feel it is somewhere from the lion tower that this information was leaked, I will get at it meanwhile try not to strangle someone again" he said smirking at his annoyed friend as he went to open the doors to his dormitories

"I didn't mean to I was just displaying How my 'Wings' can tangle through someone's neck if they come near me" he said nonchalantly referring to the incident which took place a day before when yet another student had dared questioned Malfoy about his wings

Blaise laughed while shaking his head at his friends antics and left the blond to his brooding

* * *

The staff room was filled with teachers of Hogwarts in spite of the day off, which usually ended up with most teachers enjoying their few students free moments, but these days moments like it came with notification 'Beware of the ministers eye'

Among these professors was one Prof. McGonagall who admired herself for being women of steel and yet the overly large ugly toad had not just managed to bear a hole through that steel but trample it like a herd of hippogriffs, which was annoying her to no extent

No one ever ruffled the angry lioness and lived to say the tale and still here stood the pink disaster commanding Them in front of Their Headmaster

"I believe its time to bring some discipline in the behavior of the students of this esteemed school, we have to see to it that such amount of nonsense will not be allowed in the walls of Hogwarts" finished Umbridge with her ugly simpering voice

"Madam Umbridge what plan of action do you intend to take" asked Dumbledore politely

_Always the polite one,_ snorted McGonagall to which Dumbledore gave a subtle wink

"We will be handing detention to anyone who is witnessed while spreading such news" said Umbridge in her high authority voice

And this time McGonagall didn't even try to hide her snort at her

"Is there any problem Minerva" asked Umbridge in her sickeningly sweet simpering voice

"Not at all, I was just wondering that when the ministry such a Highly Ordered and Disciplined organization couldn't stop Daily Prophet from publishing rumored baseless stories, how would we bunch of commoners can handle Hogwarts inquisitive students" said McGonagall in an equally sweet voice

Snape smirked at his fellow colleague and then continued to drink his tea while mentally congratulating her

"Daily Prophet is a organization made of responsible individuals who are absolutely aware of the publishing materials which they Challenge on their readers" answered Umbridge

McGonagall had to give it to her she was a perfect ministry material

"Exactly while in spite of their Challenges ministry always had to go do some damage control, and here the students are like brainless herds who move the way they are directed its not just difficult for us Commoners to control but downright impossible, so in that case I believe that giving out detention left right and center is not going to serve any purpose unless you go down the depth of it or best let it blow out off its own accord" said McGonagall already feeling migraine form in her head

Umbridge was about to counter attack her when Dumbledore the mediator stood up

"I say this as the Headmaster of this school and I believe that the staff can direct their energy in other important activity like conducting special tests for OWL & NEWT students..." realizing that the toad was about interrupt Dumbledore continued

"Madam Umbridge I understand your concern but being a Headmaster of this school for nearly 50 years now, I have come to know this that the rumors starting in this walls don't have a long life line, trust my judgment on this, so with that I conclude this meeting I hope you all have a great weekend planned ahead of you" concludes Dumbledore and is soon out of the door immediately followed by Snape

McGonagall looks at her colleague Sprout and then they both look at the still gaping Umbridge

Smirking at each other make their way for exit

"I have to say Dumbledore always had a way with his words, don't you think Minerva?" asks Sprout as they make their way towards the castle gate

"Of course, now tell me whom do you bet the rumor started?" asks McGonagall

"10 galleons that its one of my cubs" concludes the proud voice of Prof. McGonagall

* * *

The whole castle seemed to have gone barmy, or maybe they didn't have anything better to do

But Draco Malfoy was beyond annoyed when he got howler from Astoria Greengrass a snotty forth year slytherin, saying that he was cheating on her as their parents were in talk of arranging their marriage contract

So now, not just everyone in the slyhterins but also the whole school was made aware of his father's future plans for his son (something which even the supposed son was not aware of much to his chagrin)

Well there was this one good thing which happened then, Astoria herself cried a bucket and asked her father to cancel the talks (which he heard from very amused Pansy)as she couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore (talk about being dramatic)

But he was sure this was not going to stop here

It was a matter of days when he might be getting a howler again, but this time from his father and than Draco Malfoy would be screwed for sure

Meanwhile the Hogwarts population after the revelation of Astoria's howler had taken upon themselves to give him the third degree, this time by sending him bunch of cut hair, some jumper, shirts and Merlin save him even knickers & bra (after opening those parcels in Great Hall he stopped opening parcels at all)

By the end of the week he was sure, he was mentally scarred with all the things happening and just wanted to forget this as a bad dream

But unfortunately the fate was not with him, as on a unfortunate day some jealous boyfriend had poisoned Draco with a puking pastries at lunch time and lo-behold Malfoy was once again a overnight star

"Malfoy congratulation !" exclaimed Theo as soon as he entered the slytherin common-room, he looked way too happy for his own good

"What are you on about Theo" asked Draco tiredly, he was sure he might have fainted with the excessive puking he had to endure for the past 4 hours

"I am really disappointed that I wasn't the first one to get this great news after all I am your best friend!, but never you mind my friend I can forgive if in return you promise to name me as the godfather of your child... I ... by the way how long are you?" he completed asking by looking at Draco's stomach

Draco was damn sure that there was nothing in his stomach for him to throw out now but as he heard Theo complete his babbling he felt like throwing up again

"You know I was of the fact that a male can't get pregnant but than again we do leave in magical world" said Blaise as he smirked enjoying the pale blond's gobsmacked look

"screw being patient i am going to crucio the one and then make him or her go through at least 50 varieties of hexes I read in the Dark book of dark curses and then Avada them even if I have to go to Azkaban" screamed Malfoy as he started pacing in front of the common-room fireplace

He had to make a plan to trap the culprit... and soon !

Looking around the common-room he noticed that except for his friends the rest seemed to have suspiciously disappeared

"where did everyone go?" he asked to his ever present friends

"could be anything in between running off scared because of you or maybe to share the next interesting news on the Malfoy-Veela front" said Theo enjoying the blond's situation

Malfoy huffed at the injustice of all this, not bothering to find out about the new improvements he dragged his two best friends up stair to their dormitory

"I have got a plan which will lure the culprit out of its hiding, I have to agree whoever it was, is smart enough to have kept themselves out of this scandal while actually creating it but I have even better plan to decapitate them but I will need your help guys, are you with me" asked Draco as he looked on a bit warily at his friends

He knew the fact that after scourging the castle for news on the creators of the bedlam that who ever his opponent was smart enough to share his or her news with Hogwarts resident gossip duo namely Lavender & Parvati who among all the other gossiping individuals were by far the most less trust worthy and the most annoying set of gossip makers

Asking them were they received the information would be like calling dementors to suck out one's soul

Even then the curious and absolutely helpless Malfoy ended up asking the duo (of course under a lot of glamor charm) and their conversation went like this

_"Hey so aren't you the one who first heard about Malfoy being Veela thing" asks Malfoy as some 3rd year Hufflepuff boy_

_"Of course did you know that he is planning to mate with his chosen one on the night of fourth full moon from now in the forbidden forest to get the blessings and powers of the magical creatures" was the response he received from the banashee no. 1 namely Lavender  
_

_"Er... that's interesting but who told you this" and that was were Malfoy made the grave mistake_

_"Charlie from Ravenclaw was reading the text and from what Amelia heard apparently Malfoy asked Charlie to read on the exact details of mating procedures you see because of all the commotion it was getting difficult for Malfoy to do it himself, any way Laura who is also a Ravenclaw went to ask Charlie but the guy denies all this of course later we heard it from Jessica, Cho and Margerrete that Charlie was trying to get Laura of his case... by the way did you know Laura actually has this huge crush on Charlie..."_

After enduring that for another hour even after trying all the under handed techniques in the slytherin handbook Draco returned home to slytherin common room, were he was seriously contemplating admitting himself to St'Mungo's for intensive therapy for mentally challenged

So after emptying himself of any other methods of trying to find the culprit he decided to go the other way around

Now all that remained was a confirmation from his friends to help him with his plan

Said friends continued to look at him amused with his current state, but decided to help the Blond to get out of his misery

"We are in, so tell us your plan"

* * *

Umbridge knew that when it came to Dumbledore and his cronies (especially the cat woman) no amount of sweet talking would help her in the situation

She had already wasted her precious time in getting the not so exemplary and lazy set of professors to understand the seriousness of the situation and what did she get in return some scornful comments (from the cat woman) some underhanded manipulation (from the overly gracious headmaster) and indifference (from the remaining professors)

So here was her final desperate action to save this school from going to the dogs,

Unlike her new colleagues she took the responsibility of guiding the students in Proper directions very seriously and such talks about half-breeds was slowly killing the rich legacy of this ancient school, which she will never allow to happen

Determined with that she made her way to her personal Owl and handed the letter to be delivered to the minister

If everything goes as per her wish, then by tomorrow evening the proposed decree of her being made the Hogwarts High Inquisitor will be passed and then she wont have to stand the nose rubbings of the useless staff of Hogwarts


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Still not JKR...**

**AN : Back with new chapter, don't know what to say with the poor response (or should I say the only response) any way once again thank you Kermit 304 and keep reviewing ( that also implies to other readers... please) !  
**

**Chapter 6: Draco's retaliation**

_**Where Draco finds the culprit **_

The last two weeks had been horrid for Draco Malfoy, so when he had planned to set about the tricking of the culprit behind this disaster he made sure to be thorough

After all with his luck he might as well be setting himself for another bout of new stories of his questionable heritage (that is to say... questionable to him)

It was rather amusing if he thought about it, of how he had come across this brilliant idea

Yes ! his one in a million plan of bringing the culprit out instead of running behind them (and trust him... running he did... literally)

This idea was popped in his head by none other than Luna Lovegood

Yes... you heard it right the Hogwarts resident nutter who had taken to offer Draco with beet roots every time he came within her tiny grasp

Apparently it was supposed to help him ward off the 'finicky mammoths' which according to her these creatures are known to manifest on a veela whose energy levels were down, further according to her the veela can only recuperate from these supposed withdrawals if he or she was able to have 'earth shattering' orgasm for at least five times continuously

Suffice to say her explanation had turned even him Malfoy (who NEVER blushes) to turn the darkest shade of red one could find on the red color chart, though he still refuses to believe that he was blushing, according to him he was just trying his best not to get his breakfast on the Hogwarts stone floor of course Theo still bets he was going through constipation

But it didn't matter... what actually turned the Blond's head was when he found the Loony one standing in front of their Slytherin entrance flanked by Crabbe & Goyle who were wearing nothing but a orange toga

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he barked at them not knowing whom he should blame first Crabbe, Goyle or Luna

"Calm down Draco I am arranging to attract bumble-bugs and then trap them in this chalice so they wont bother you any more" she said all this calmly continuing with the weird drawings she was carving on the floor "They are creating quite a nuisance at Hogwarts on your account." she continued

"listen here I don't need your help, I will be able to sort this myself and would you two stop helping her on this"

He said looking at his two bodyguards

"And what the devil are you two wearing?" he asked looking absolutely bewildered at their appearances, not to forget they were garnering quite the audience for this display

"The bumble-bugs are attracted to the most natural form the mother earth gives to her beloved, of course I couldn't let them stand naked here so they are wearing the toga" replied Luna in her serene voice still continuing to draw whatever she was drawing

Just as she finished her sentence the whole corridor seem to vibrate with the roitous laughter of the students

"SHUT UP!" screamed Draco to which the students immedeatly started scattering around doing their business

No one wanted to be at the wrong wand side of an angry veela

And to say that Draco was angry would be the understatement

He had enough of being a laughing matter of the school, and now this nutcase specimen was here trying to burden him with the added unwanted attention

According to her once she is done the 'bumble-bugs' will get in to anyone's head if they speak his name and they are much like wrackspurts who mess with their brains and soon they will forget about Draco

Draco thought if he actually believed in anything the loony said he would have given enough galleons to bring the 'unidentified creature' for his help,

unfortunately for him he didn't believe Lovegood

and damn his luck there was no such creature.

It was his mere good fortune that just then Snape had came up on the scene and handed out a nice detention (well ! Draco believed it was nice, Luna & the two Slytherins merely blinked at Snape) after taking out qiute a few points from Ravenclaw

What has finally remained of the fiasco was the idea which Draco had stumbled up on during one of his desperate ranting periods after the Lovegood incident

So here he was at the Holy place of Library were it had all started

He had explained his plan in detail to Blaise and Theo who would be the actors and Draco was going to be the silent observer at least for the major part, now all they had to do was wait for there supposed target

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Theo as he looked around in search of their unsuspecting guest

"It has too" said Draco because if it didn't Draco was going to strangle every person who spoke a single word about him being a Veela and he was pretty serious about it this time.

He knew his plan had a lot of flaws in it, but this was the best he could do in the precious time

He hoped that if anything does go bad for him, it will all quite down in the favour of Umbridge's new policy

"Well lets cross our fingers and hope it works, here she comes" said Blaise as he took his 'suspicious' position

Indeed there target was approaching towards their table and once her little eyes fell on them she seem to suddenly come to an halt, just at a book case almost across their table, as expected she looked once at them realizing that they had yet to notice her she quickly ducked behind the book case and slowly turned to eavesdrop

Hook... Line... Sinker

"So did you have The talk" asked Blaise starting thier play

"of course he did... he just doesn't want to talk about it... he is worried that anything he does will affect his mate.. you know what with all this going on" said Theo as he patted Draco patronizingly apparently feeling pity for his state, inside though he was laughing his heads off

"Well its not your problem Draco I mean I know that we are talking about your mate here... but you should have warned about not being too curious... look where this got now" said Blaise patronizingly

"Don't be dumb Blaise I am sure when she told Brown & Patil she must have not expected this in return" said Theo standing up for Draco's supposed mate

"Leave it guys what's done is done, better to face it then cry over it" said Draco feigned frustration and stood up

"I am going to the dormitories I am fatigued" he said dramatically and walked off in front of the book case, there target stumbled back a bit to avoid being detected

Theo & Blaise looked at each other trying their best to control the laughter and went to nail their finale

"Well lets hope she agrees to be his mate, I am really getting worried for Draco's health" said Blaise and stood up to follow Draco, Theo doing the same and following him out of the library doors

Although as soon as they were out of the doors the three quickly gathered around the library doors once again but this time bending one on another they slowly put their necks slightly out of the door to look towards their target who seem to mumbling to herself though soon enough she gathered herself and ran out of the door (Draco, Blaise & Theo quickly stumbled out of her way) not at all bothering to look behind her at the three Slytherins who were watching her run to do exactly what they had expected her to do.

They looked at each other smirking and mentally congratulating and had just turned around only to come face to face with Hermione Granger (Blaise gave a manly squeak, while Theo stumbled back) who seem to look at them suspiciously

"Well have great day Granger" said Draco not at all bothered with the now bewildered witch and passed her beckoning the other two to follow.

* * *

Silence ... complete silence ... was what met Hermione as soon as she entered the Great Hall the next day morning... was it just her or did anyone feel Dejavu

But unlike Malfoy she was not that narcissist to believe that this was because of her good looks, hence Hermione was sure that something was wrong... very wrong... yet somehow she seemed to be the centre of whatever that was.

Looking back she should have guessed the moment she passed Malfoy the earlier evening in front of the library he looked way too happy for someone getting tortured through the hands of Hogwart's students

Of course it didn't click in her head the,n which was already burdened with the news of Hogwart's new High Inquisitor The Dolores 'Toad' Umbridge

And yet today it seem like that news didn't even exist what with the new story doing the round

And so Hermione was seriously considering to go underground what with everyone in the hall looking at her

Some shocked... some disappointed... some angry... some Jealous (which also included few boys)

"HERMIONE... why didn't you tell us that you were Malfoy's mate ?" Ron asked angrily

It seemed to break some sort of a dam as the voices in the Great Hall seem to pour from every direction

Ron was screaming ... something

Harry's mouth was stuck in the up and down dance... trying to come up with something to speak but it seemed that his brain was not able to support it

Lavender & Parvati were stuck between looking at her in amazement and talking through anything and everything they could talk

The teacher's table had varied range of emotions from loathing, annoyed, angry to humoured (-cough- Dumbledore -cough-)

And the rest of Hogwart was busy bisecting the phenomena of 'Hermione Granger becoming the mate of Draco Malfoy'

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag" whispered Hermione as she looked around her finding Ginny's face among the other inquisitive faces of her fellow students

She seem to giving her the same look of panic which she was sure could be seen in her own eyes.

* * *

Draco was angry

No he was bursting with barely controlled rage

He should have guessed it, right when he heard that the rumour was started at library... who but Granger will think of starting a story from library

Still he couldn't believe that Granger could do something This underhanded

Draco had gone on a hunch about his enemy being a female of course if it backfired he had hoped to find a link to reach the real culprit's sorry neck

Thankfully for him his plan had gone exactly as he thought

Library had been the most 'in-conspicuous' place for them to talk and be heard and the one person who gossiped and was also a regular visitor to library was Cho Chang (at least she was the only one they knew) and so went their act accordingly

and lo behold instead of hoping to find a link he had found the whole elephant

Now of course came the question of teaching Granger a lesson

"I still cant believe that ... that hag in Gryffindor's uniform could do something like this" fumed Draco

His friends on other hand seem to be enjoying this, further infuriating the Blond

"Well they often do say beware of the silent ones" said Blaise barely controlling his amusement

"And who does she think she is... I am so going to make her regret messing with me" continued Draco hardly listening to his friends

The Slytherin's were dived between being disappointed (for not being Draco Malfoy's mate) angry (they felt it was degrading for a pureblood to mate with muggleborn) amused (well Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger = amusement... at least to some of them)

"I have to say Granger could make a good Slytherin, pity she is a mudblood" said Pansy as she watched Draco pacing furiously murmuring about Granger

"Me a veela !... just wait till I get to her... she will be hiding behind those two bloody fools for the rest of her Hogwarts career, because she won't be able to face anyone" continued Draco

"You know what Blaise I think I am changing my preferences, from now on my favourite game is not Quidditch but Granger V/s Malfoy game" says Theo as they continue laughing at the plight of their still flustered and oblivious blond friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : nope not JKR... so unfortunately Harry Potter doesn't belong to me :-(  
**

******AN : So... um... ya... been away for a month... sorry... real life got caught up... there are still few things but I will try my best to update weekly... on another note ... for a change no one or two review (still i hoped for more.. but as they say beggars can't be choosers)... I will take that as a compliment... Thank you all and keep reviewing !**  


**Chapter 7: Rumor has it that…**

_**Where things don't go as planned, and Draco receives a shock.**_

The Gryffindor fifth year girls dormitory had never looked so inviting to Hermione as it looked today.

The beautiful quite of the dormitory was letting her dread peacefully, which she desperately needed

After the horrible announcement at Great hall, Hermione had one of the fastest breakfast in history (which had even Ron silent of his angry rant) and had ran to the nearest empty classroom which she had warded with the strongest spell

of course her abrupt departure had winded everyone up and so luckily for Hermione by the time the actual tsunami had gathered she was able to hide herself comfortably

That doesn't mean our Gryffindor lioness had missed her lectures of course not, she had entered her Charms class (the first class of the day) exactly as the first bell rang, and when the class had ended she had deliberated until the last minute while many had been tethering outside the classroom to talk to her (including Harry & Ron), she had waited for the exact minute of the warning bell to get out of the classroom (to which Professor Flitwick had given her a pitying gaze) and then ran to her Arithmancy class

And that was how Hermione had survived her regular day at Hogwarts, of course she had skipped her lunch giving the reason that she had pending homework to complete (which everyone knew was a lie, Hermione and pending never went together in a sentence until there was a 'never' word in between.) but now the day was over it was time to rest and then face the Hogwarts crowd, she couldn't delay it anymore (damn ! she was hungry too !)

So here was Hermione sitting in her dormitory dreading the next few hours, she just thanked all the deities above for keeping at least Malfoy and his goons out of the way, which now that she thought was worrying in its own place, she was not that naive, she knew the blond ferret was definitely planning something and she unfortunately was going to be the target whether she liked it or not

Her mind was starting to create new & scary scenario, thinking that she needed to get out of here she decided to venture to her only other comfortable place library which she was sure would be empty at this hour, they still had an hour to go before dinner all she needed was to creep down to her century with out anyone noticing (no big deal there !)

She had manged the impossible as everyone in the Gryffindor were busy talking among themselves that nobody had noticed the silent opening and closing of the common room door, they had decided to leave her be because most of them have (mysteriously) come to the conclusion that she was unluckily stuck in this situation were she was struggling between honor (to bend to Malfoy's veela side after all the bad things he had said to her) or chivalry (to set aside her feelings and 'save' Malfoy from his horrid fate)

Hermione had snorted when she had heard a third year (someone named Romilda vane) talking to her friends

she felt like dancing at the sight of the library door as she was finally reaching her goal she was just about to touch the door when...

"Granger my dear girl shouldn't you be with your mate instead of gracing the godly place of library with your gracious self" said Blaise as he slung his arm around her shoulder as if they had been good friends

It took Hermione a second to come out of her shock and another to process what the Italian had said

"What the !... Zabini!" she literally squeaked out the 'Zabini' part which seem to amuse the dark Italian

"now.. now Granger no need to go angsty... everyone knows about the deal its up to you now to say yes or no" his words seem to ring double meaning behind it which Hermione was about to bisect, but before doing that she needed to get out of the arm length of the (grudgingly intimidating) tall Italian

They looked like a cat (Zabini) had captured a 'tiny' mouse (unfortunately her)

she was just about to dig her elbows in his ribs when...

"of course please don't break that poor boy's heart" came from some unknown Hufflepuff girl

"Yes, Merlin save him he could die Hermione ! I am sure you don't want that on your conscious" said Hermione's fellow classmate and another Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott

Hermione meanwhile (still stuck under Zabini's arm) was just gaping at the blonde in absolute horror

Zabini enjoying the way all this was turning out decided to put in his own two nuts

"I understand but you have to give the poor girl some time to come out of her shock, why don't you make her realize what a good thing she would be doing if she agrees to be Draco's mate"

This time Hermione turned her horror face at Zabini

What the hell was this Slytherin thinking, was this their plan of revenge, if it was then Malfoy was more dumber than she had given him credit

If he believed that this was going to let him leave in peace then he was seeing another thing coming

of course this could also be Zabini's idea of a joke but then again she had never even seen the Italian smiling let alone having fun

so what the devil was he playing at !

"Zabini you..." she had started when one among the group of Hufflepuff said

"you are right Zabini, Hermione we will help you in making this decision easier for you"

Hermione was feeling a unusual dread settling in the pit of her stomach

"I am grateful for your help, but I think it will to be too bothersome for you" she said trying to be as polite as possible

"Of course not Hermione, we Hufflepuffs just don't stand for our own but also those who we believe to be our good friends, don't worry Hermione we will arrange it all, you just have to set your mind to free it of its prejudice and everything will be fine" said Hannah with that she and her Hufflepuff troop left a terrified Hermione and amused Blaise behind them.

* * *

**MALFOY MANOR**

The usually cool Lucius Malfoy looked like NASA rocket about to be launched (that is if he knew what NASA was or for that matter what rocket was)

with random colored sparks flying through his tightly held wand, his whole face had turned an ungodly red color which even put Weasley's hair to shame, his hair which was always kept immaculate looked like it had gone through electrocution (again if he knew what electricity was), the professionally tailored robes were haphazardly thrown over his body

All in all Lucius Malfoy looked anything but Lucius Malfoy

It had been almost an hour since the not-so-immaculate/cool/handsome elder Malfoy had entered his study looking for all the world like an enraged hippogriff

The continuous wild pacing he had been doing on his study carpet would put even that hippogriff to shame, if the carpets weren't charmed to ware out (though the Malfoy's insist it is the quality of the carpet which is what keeps it from wearing out) he could have easily burned a hole through the carpet.

So when Narcissa Malfoy had come to the study to fetch her husband for lunch which he was supposed to be at half hour ago, she was quite surprised to see the usually calm senior Malfoy looking thunderous.

"Darling is everything alright?" asked Narcissa to which she got some rapidly delivered curses at least she thought they were curses

She tried to think of something which might have triggered this response, from what Lucius had mentioned her this morning was that he was expected to meet Darwin Greengrass the reason for which she was absolutely clueless about except that it was in regards to Draco

"I beg your pardon" when she realized that Lucius had said something really offensive to her

"I said you are the reason he is gone crazy, this is definitely that Black blood of yours talking" said Lucius as he continued his ranting

Narcissa was miffed to say the least, here she was trying to be understanding to her husband's moody tantrums and there he was once again baiting her on her maternal family name

"And what has Our son done for him to prove that he has way too much Black blood in him than Malfoy blood" asked Narcissa trying best to keep her anger in check

The only response she got again was some more cursing, coming to the conclusion that she was not going to get any answer from here she tiredly made her way towards her private study near their Master bedroom, once inside she secured the room with silencing charm and locking charm

"Dobby"

As soon as Narcissa had finished calling their infamous yet her favorite ex-house-elf, Dobby was present in front of her, his long ears flapping happily as he bowed down

"Mistress calls Dobby" asked Dobby as he looked lovingly to his ex-Mistress

"Dobby what is going on at Hogwarts and how is Draco" asked Narcissa as she readied herself for what new mischief her son would be after to make her husband talk about disowning his own son.

* * *

"So any news from Dumbledore" asked Kingsley as he settled in one of the chairs surrounding the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld place

Remus who was sitting beside a healthy and considerably good looking Sirius turned towards Kingsley, his mouth turned up in a tell-a-tale smirk

"Oh... He is a bit busy with our project" he said and as expected some of the order members who had already arrived looked at him in shock they were quite surprised to know that Dumbledore had found enough time to personally look in to the project what with the threat of Ministry's interference at Hogwarts already dangling above their neck

"Well how did he achieve to distract the ministry from his back?" asked one of the order member Elphias Doge

"Wish I could say that I was the one to distract them, but then that would be a total lie, you will have to thank Miss. Granger for that" said Dumbledore who had just entered the kitchen following behind him were the rest of the order members who were able to make it to the meeting

"Hermione ! what happened? did the boys get her into some trouble" asked Mrs. Weasley referring to her trouble making duo, to which Bill merely raised his eyebrows knowing how the Gryffindor princess was capable of creating enough trouble and lying by herself to her professors, he had heard enough of those stories from his younger brothers & sister (which seem to be appropriately hidden from their mother's ear) also some from his ex-professors

"for once I would say, she might have done the twins quite proud of her" said McGonagall as she took a seat beside Sirius

"What did she do?" asked Sirius curiously as he realized that his best friend seem to be already aware of the goings of Hogwarts as his smirk grew in to barely controlled smile, while he had not received any news from Hogwarts which was his own doing as he had specifically asked Harry not to send him any letters in fear of intercepting of owls

The story of Hogwarts latest gossip was soon narrated to them by McGonagall who seem to be incredibly proud of her young lioness much to the amusement of some non Gryffindor order members who had not seen this side of their Deputy Headmistress in their school days meanwhile the Gryffindors could clearly relate to her and were equally proud if not a bit Shocked by Hermione Granger's peevishness.

"So let me get this straight Hermione Granger the perfect student Hogwarts had seen after so many generations actually created some gossip to get to Draco Malfoy as revenge?" asked one astonished Nymphadora Tonks

"Yes... that's about sums what is going on at Hogwarts" said McGonagall

"And what is Umbridge take on this" asked Kingsley, if he knew the toad enough she was about to get her ugly hands on the Granger girl

"Ah... there comes the real trouble as of today evening Miss. Granger was asked to report for detentions for whole week starting tomorrow" said McGonagall with air of barely their interest which seemed too off on someone who few minutes ago was shinning with barely controlled pride

"Why do I have the feeling that Hogwarts may have some other tricks under its hat to save Miss. Granger" asked Hestia Jones

"With the twins and their friends around we can look forward to some fun at Hogwarts I am sure... ah... I miss my Hogwarts day" said Sirius totally ignoring the slowly fuming Molly Weasley while the rest of the order members were stuck between looking amused or ducking the Molly Weasley wrath

Bill knowing his mother simply stated "I am sure Umbridge deserves what's in plate for her and more"

"Hear, hear" said some of the order members who were also Ministry employees and knew the Senior Undersecretary's nasty behavior

"So then it definitely calls for some celebration don't you think" said Sirius as he went towards the storage cabinet soon followed by Remus and Kingsley

Molly too was about to go after the trio to get them back for the meeting rather than celebrations and also maybe to give Sirius a long ranting when Dumbledore interrupted

"Let them be Molly in times like this we need to find pleasure from any thing we come across" to which Molly huffed but sat herself beside her son who stood up to gather cups for their promised celebration

"Let us enjoy this moment for a while then we can start planning for our new schedule for the Guard duty, shall we" said Dumbledore as he saw Sirius, Remus and Kingsley had enough bottles of Butterbeer (and also few firewhiskey bottle, hidden in Sirius's cloak) for their celebration the rest of the order member happily obliged mentally thanking Hermione and the rest of the Hogwarts student for providing them with this small reprieve.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin to the core and there was no denying this fact, and so when he had left his dungeons he was prepared with at least ten different scenarios in his mind to make Granger suffer

Unfortunately for poor Draco he had forgotten the tiny-miniscule problem of him still being target of the crowd again

So it wasn't much of a surprise (for anyone except Draco i.e) that he still had a lot to suffer

This time namely in the hands of our overly-Affectionate, overly-Cuddly, overly-Friendly Hufflepuffs

The promise they had made to one Hermione (reluctant) Granger was seriously taken in the hands of one group which have named themselves "Dramione"

If Draco thought that this would be the limit then once again his poor little Slytherin brain was in for a shock

And it did go into a shock when he saw a huge poster pasted on the wall beside Great Hall (it had surprisingly single handed overshadowed Umbridge's by far twenty something decrees)

The poster showed a poorly drawn two stick figure one which had curls surrounding its circle and another with a circle covered with straight lines

There written below the stick figures was ...

_"Please help Hermione in her decision to be Draco's mate_

_Come with one good thing about the Slytherin Prince to help him ensnare our Gryffindor princess_

_Support this cause,  
_

_Join Dramione today !_

___and_ help save one life"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Still not Rowling...  
**

******AN : Sorry once again... life seem to be getting busy (& tiring)... but I am back (for now at least) please continue reading and thanks for being with me so far... and ya please continue reviewing too..**  


**Chapter 8: Granger v/s Malfoy**

_**Where Umbridge goes loony & The duo have a war...  
**_

Hermione had no idea whether she should be annoyed, angry or murderous

Annoyed... at the Hogwarts population in general, the very same population whom she had help infuriate Malfoy were turning against her

Angry... at Malfoy for being the main reason for this chaos (she neglected the fact that if she had not started this rumor than it would have never come to this)

And finally murderous at the evil toad for being in the school

If the weeks worth of detention she received was not enough, the Toad as the High - Inquisitor of Hogwarts had taken to interviewing all their existing professors about their jobs (which they did more sufficiently then the toad herself) in the middle of the class, during the lecture...

It was highly grating Hermione's nerves and if that was not enough Harry and the twins had taken to personally irate the toad and ending up in detention

Hermione had to already endure one and she was breathe away from complaining about it to Professor McGonagall about the blood quills, but with all the Inquisition going on for their position she couldn't find it in herself to trouble the professor with this news

And with their luck who knew they might end up with McGonagall losing her job.

But all this could be handled, what Hermione Granger could never tolerate was someone stopping her from gaining knowledge

With Hogwarts population at her tail and the irritating "Dramione" with their campaign she was just about to give up,

But she didn't, instead she turned to her recently turned rebellious side (who was also the culprit behind the whole Veela rumor... a disaster as of now)

"You seem tired?" asked Harry who had just returned from his detention bringing her out of her morbid thoughts

She looked at him and felt pity, she knew that whatever she was facing was nothing compared to what Harry seem to be going through,

Hell! even her detention had been postponed for his

"Nothing except I am trying to prioritize who to be angry with first" she said giving him a tired smile

"I guess you can start with Malfoy, he looked murderous, last I heard he all but hexed a Ravenclaw who came to him with a essay on you" He smiled

And Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him after all that was her intention (to bother Malfoy, of course) when she started this but unfortunately for her he had been somehow able to turn this game on her

"Well for once I am with Malfoy, for those "Dramione" really are irritating, can you believe a first year Hufflepuff comes and tells me that Draco Malfoy helped him to reach his class without him getting lost?... seriously who does he take me for Crabbe & Goyle?"

She snorted and Harry laughed outright

They continued with the recounting of other incident and Hermione was glad to see some humor returning in Harry's face she knew from Ron that he had been having trouble with sleep and now with these detention it was only getting worse, she sighed feeling tired all of a sudden she had to do something about it (for both Harry and her sake) and soon...

Oh! and not to forget she also had to face Malfoy it was a shock that she was able to avoid Malfoy for two days now, but she knew it was a matter of time.

Sighing again she turned to Harry who seemed to have gone back to his own thoughts

"I guess I will catch with you tomorrow at breakfast and remind Ron of his Transfiguration essay before you go to sleep, will you? Good night Harry" she said

Harry nodded and wished her good night both turning to their respective dormitories in deep thoughts.

* * *

_**Nextday:-**_

It was well past dinner time as Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower

To say that he was tired would be an understatement, he was sure that when he reaches the tower Hermione & Ron will be waiting for him with a dinner plate (which Ron would be looking at ravenously) and also with essence of Murtlap for him to soak his hands in.

He was glad to have his friends

At the thought of his friends, he was reminded of Hermione in specific

She had been serving the detention too, but it was only on weekends now because of Harry (which seem to infuriate Hermione, it would be a first to see the Golden girl being angry about detention instead For receiving detention)

Of course it didn't help that Umbridge & Snape had doubled their interest in bothering her after the debacle

He was still thinking about it when he suddenly started hearing voices

Going by his experience, Harry became vary and started looking for any plumbing, afraid that there might be any baby basilisk roaming around

his roaming thoughts were thankfully stopped when he saw three young Ravenclaws falling over each other with tears falling from their eyes

Harry continued to look at them absolutely astonished to see these students who maybe 12-13 year old behaving like deranged person

His observation was stilled when they looked at him then in a practiced synchronization looked back from where they had stumbled and started laughing while running past Harry, to probably where the Ravenclaw tower would be located

Harry looked back confused and decided to continue his path when he found himself staring at a pink monster standing in front of him

Blinking twice (and rubbing his glasses clear for further assurance) he looked at the ugly posterior of Umbridge (which was shaking?)

At least now he knew were the ugly monster had gone in the middle of his detention

His thoughts how ever came to an abrupt end as he saw Umbridge go further down the corridor singing

He blinked once...

_"Everybody wants to be a cat, _

_because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at. _

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat, _

_'cause everything else is obsolete. _

_Now a square with a horn, can make you wish you weren't born, _

_ever'time he plays; and with a square in the act, _

_he can set music back to the caveman days. _

_I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,_

_ but a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing."_

yup definitely singing...

He blinked once again...

and then ran as if a herd of Acromantula's were after him.

* * *

If anyone asked Theo about his sour mood, he could give you a whole list of reasons but never the actual one

And that in itself made his already sour mood to sour further.

Also added to his misery was the fact that he being of the purest blood was not allowed to sulk

Yes... Theodore Nott was Walking-Talking sulking figure...

his shoulders would have been slouching if it wasn't for the twelve years worth of "Pureblood's don't slouch" ingrained in him

his face would have been sculpted in a frown if it wasn't for the twelve years worth of "Pureblood's don't show their emotions" ingrained in him

but he still was a sulking figure...

It was all for the sole reason that his father had asked him to meet him at Hogsmeade at the ungodly hour of six on a Saturday morning.

He wondered what his father would be wanting to talk to him so desperately that he had to meet him as soon as the Hogwarts gate opened for the weekend trip

He reached at the desolate looking cottage also was a small pub which catered to special customers (meaning deatheaters)

The pub looked as dirty as ever and the guy standing at the counter looked as angry as ever

Feeling a bit normal he walked towards the only other person in the pub (other than the shabby bartender that is...)

"Good Morning Father" it came out more drawling than he intended

"No need for that attitudes here son especially in front of me" threatened his father

for some very disturbing minutes Theo felt at home

"Sorry, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he decided to be blunt

His father looked around and discreetly took his wand waving around to ensure them privacy and turned back to him

"The Dark Lord has some suspicions as to the Potter boy, he has yet to be sure about it but I want to keep a close eye on him and inform me of anything you find suspicious" he looked dead in the blue eyes of the younger boy

Theo of course knew what this all meant, his father was a bastard when it came to pure blood business and like most of the other deatheaters he was always looking forward to impress the Dark Lord and this was one of them

He sighed knowing that there was no getting out

"Yes father I will keep an eye out for Potter" he said mentally scolding himself for being afraid of his father

"And yes... If I were you I would advise your friend to keep his mudblood business to himself, the Dark Lord might believe that it is childhood shenanigans but the other deatheaters don't... Have nice day son!"

and with that he walked out of the dingy pub leaving behind a irritated Theo.

* * *

Draco was tired

And there was no getting around it

The irritating "Dramione" had made him actually wish for leaving Hogwarts

However shocking it might sound to many, it was the only place Draco has ever felt like home...

main reason being it was Lucius Malfoy free!

Of course with every good thing there has to be something bad and the only thing bad here was he missed his mother,

now even more so ever

Yes Draco Malfoy was a proud mama's boy

He loved her and respected her, for him his mother was the epitome of perfection except for the one lack of judgement she had that is when she married his father

He was sure his mother must have come to know about his situation by now, however he was still waiting for her (and for that matter even his father's) written confirmation

It didn't help his growing frustration that he was still not able to get his revenge on Granger as he was more concentrating on running away from the annoying "Dramione's"

The only satisfaction he had was that now even Granger was facing what he had been going through, and not to forget that his most favorite teacher (Snape) and most... whatever teacher (Umbridge) had personally taken to make her life miserable

At the thought of Umbridge he shuddered at the recent display of the high-inquisitor when he had come across her new avatar

_That was best left unsaid..._ he thought

He continued his path towards the Great Hall with no hurry

His head & body still tired, he wouldn't have woken up till early afternoon if it wasn't for Nott walking like a troll around the dormitories and acting to be subtle

Draco shook his head at the oddity of it all, Blaise had stolen Theo's letter two days back

So everyone in the dormitory knew he was expected to meet his father and the fact that all their father's were cut out of same cloth made them assure of the general idea of the discussion

His mind soured further at the thought of his father and he was just about to mentally abuse his father with his colorful dictionary when he was almost knocked of by some feathery thing...

"Oh... sorry, I didn't-" the usual verbal diarrhea came to an abrupt end when grey eyes met brown eyes.

"You know Granger for once I am actually impressed with your cunning, if it isn't for your muddy blood one would have taken you for a Slytherin or maybe you are a result of two pure blood's affair gone wrong" said Draco his face turned in that ugly smirk

Hermione however was seeing red how dare the git make such rude remarks on her

"Malfoy you better watch you tongue or else-"

"What Granger planning to-" he was cut-off when His tongue started twisting in his mouth

He knew he had called for it the moment he had commented on her birth,

but then he was angry and needed some outlet and so he hexed her back

"MALFOY YOU ARE DEAD... _Tarantallegra"_

Malfoy missed it but not before he threw a _flipendo _her way which she deflected

It was a sight to see, that is if the Hogwarts population had tried waking up before sun threatened to burn their faces

but unfortunately for the duo it wasn't late enough for Peeves who seemed to find his perpetual heaven at the sight of them hexing each other

feeling sad that for once he was not the one to create this effect he decided to put his personal touch and started bouncing up towards the staff quarters.

* * *

McGonagall was never a morning person but that didn't make her less intimidating

all she needed was a cup of strong tea for her brain and eyes to finally catch up with the rest of her body

Unfortunately this was not her lucky day as the first face she had to see as soon as she entered the staff room was that of her new resident namely a gigantic pain in the ass by the name of Dolores Umbridge

What was more unfortunate was that she had to actually witness what she had believed to be the latest rumor

For once in her life Minerva McGonagall was speechless

And that was how Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra found her standing at the front of the staff room as if she was seeing a ghost

"Good Morning Minerva, are you all right?" asked the ever kind heart Sprout

"I doubt any one will be after seeing that" answered Snape who had come to stand beside Minerva and looked like he was about to be sick

the others were about to ask what he meant, when their answer stomped out of the room making McGonagall & Snape take a hasty step backwards unfortunately Snape was not that lucky as Umbridge walked towards him in what one can wildly guess as seductive and started singing

_"I made it through the wilderness _

_Somehow I made it through _

_Didn't know how lost I was _

_Until I found you _

_I was beat incomplete _

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue _

_But you made me feel _

_Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new _

_Like a virgin _

_Touched for the very first time _

_Like a virgin _

_When your heart beats _

_Next to mine "_

Snape was pale there was no other way one could explain the plain terror displayed on his face

while the other teachers seem to have gone in a utter shock

that was until they heard

_"Hey you doggy old geekies_

_Who make the brain go stinkies_

_Here's a piece of gossip_

_Mallie & Gangy are blowing Hogwarts to CHUNKIES..."_

The five pale professors and a primping one =cough=Umbridge=cough= looked at Peeves in utter shock and then ran after him as he guided them to the sight of two knocked back and poorly bruised body of Granger & Malfoy with Theodore Nott looming over them

He immediately turned around at the sound of Peeves cackling only to find out the flushed face of six professors

"I didn't do anything" came out of his mouth

everyone was shocked and silent

that is till...

"I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness." and with that Umbridge walked out not before winking at Professor Snape and he too joined Draco & Hermione on the floor.

* * *

Note:

1. Song Ev'rybody Wants to be a Cat - Disney's Aristocats

2. Like a Virgin - Madonna

3. Dialogue : Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (couldn't help but add that one)


End file.
